PewDieCry Song Short(s)
by Jax Anon
Summary: All of my PewDieCry short song fics. Will be added to periodically. Each separate fic will be a new chapter, but this is NOT a continuing story. Rated M only because I'm not sure how far I'll go in future song fics. Chapter one is rated T.


-Hero (Enrique Iglesias)-

"Don't let go, Cry!" Pewdie called down to his friend, afraid to adjust his grip at fear of dropping the American.

"Yeah, Pewds, wasn't planning on it," Cry retorted, fear making his voice crack. He dared a glance below him, his foot hitting the fragile cliff beside him. Loose stones tumbled down the deep chasm, weakening the already crumbling structure he now hang off the side of. Cry swallowed heavily at the knot in his throat, blinking back tears as he looked back to Pewdiepie in desperation.

Pewds knew they needed help, but had no way of contacting them without dropping Cry, and that wasn't something he would ever do. He just…he had to calm Cry somehow while trying to work out a plan. "Don't…don't worry about it, Cry," Pewdie strained, worried. Ignoring the fiery glare Cry threw back in response, Pewdiepie braved a second hand to his friend. "Here. Grab on."

Cry eyed the hand, judging both the stability of Pewds, and of himself. He wasn't sure he could swing his body enough to reach the second hand, and he wasn't sure that once he grabbed it, PewDie wouldn't come tumbling down with him. _Don't worry about it, Cry._ Cry squeezed his eyes shut, flicking his head in surrender, and reached to where Pewds was reaching his support to him.

Pewdiepie quickly darted his hand to meet Cry's and gripped tight, not wanting to drop the young man. Making sure to keep his grip on Cry firm, Pewdie slowly inched himself upward, pulling Cry along with him. Cry wasn't too heavy, but Pewds wasn't one to work out, and had little to no upper body strength. But he wasn't ready to give up—he wouldn't drop the man he loved.

Wait.

Loved?

Pewdie felt himself trip forward in shock, but recovered in time to catch both him and Cry. He knew he was attracted to the brunette, and sure he liked him but…love? Did he really love Cry? He must've, if he were willing to risk his life for him.

Cry called up in impatience, "Pewds, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"Probably," Pewdie replied, giving Cry one good pull, fueled by fear of dropping the boy, and by the love Pewds he held for him.

Cry scrambled unto the weak cliff, laying there breathing for a few moments, his muscles giving out in relief. Deciding he no longer trusted cliffs, Pewdiepie grabbed the dark-haired boy and hulled him backward to solid ground.

Finally out of danger, both collapsed, breathing heavily. Pewdie sat, leaning back on his hands, his face turned to the sky. Cry was facedown, his head rested in his arms. "I…" he started, licking his lips. As reality was slowly setting in, Cry had begun to tremble. "I guess I should thank you…for…" Cry couldn't finish his sentence.

Pewds looked over at Cry to find the matter, only to see the boy trembling hard. Pewdie couldn't see his face, because he had hidden his face back in his arms, but by the way his shoulders were shaking apart from the trembles, he guessed that the man started crying.

"Cry," Pewdiepie whispered, his own vision beginning to blur. "Cry, com'ere."

Cry sniffling, still sobbing quietly, and pushed up on his hands. He crawled over to Pewdie and curled up against him, wanting to be held by his savior. The blonde complied, wrapping his arms firmly around the man he loved, longing for nothing but to keep him safe. Pewds kissed the top of his head, his hand rubbing Cry's back in comfort, and murmured something into the shorter boy's hair.

"Huh?" Cry inquired, his sobs subsiding.

"Would you laugh?" Pewdie repeated a little louder.

Cry moved back, blinking in confusion at his friend's question. His faced was still flushed and his eyes were puffy.

"I wanted to know how you would react…if…I…" the blonde muttered, leaning into Cry. Cry's eyes dropped closed as the pair's lips made contact, his head too fuzzy from adrenaline and shock from the fall to object. Pewdie made sure to be gentle, pressing only slightly into the sweet kiss, not wanting to startle the other. He hugged Cry tighter as brunette's hands fumbled their way to the collar of Pewdie's shirt, gripping there in fear of falling away again.

"Don't worry," Pewds whispered against Cry's mouth. "I won't let you fall. I got you, Cry. I'll always have you."

Cry smiled shyly, dropping his head to Pewdie's shoulder. "Will you be my hero, should I ever need saving again?" Pewds chuckled quietly, kissing at Cry's jaw.

"Of course I can be your hero, Cry."


End file.
